Furikazasunda Namida
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: While shopping, Tieria runs into the one person he wants to see more than anyone in the world. But this meeting may be more disastrous than he could ever imagine. Ghosts should remain ghosts, after all, so how is Neil Dylandy alive? Season 2 - Somewhat AU
1. Chapter I

**Title:** _ "Furikazasunda Namida"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _

**Author's Note: **The story takes place during Season 2 and, be warned, could be considered AU.

* * *

**振りかざすんだ涙**

**Furikazasunda Namida**

**{[( Brandished Tears )]}**

* * *

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 2– **

**Fanfiction**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

"Tieria?"

Looking up, violet eyes locked with a worried green gaze.

"Is something wrong, Tieria?"

Feldt Grace sat down at the cafeteria table, watching the young man that sat beside her with concern. In truth, she had noticed the pilot acting rather preoccupied lately. He was more quiet… more secluded.

As if he was reverting to the man he had been four years ago.

"It's just…" she began, seeming a bit shy. "You're not yourself. I mean… you are but… I can tell something's bothering you."

Carefully, Tieria pushed his glasses further up onto his nose, though the young man's gaze remained on the potatoes in front of him.

"He hated potatoes, you know." Erde spoke softly, remembering a ghost from long ago. "Except when you made them, Feldt. He said you always added something to the potatoes that just made them delicious." Shrugging, Tieria looked to the young woman beside him. "It's funny… an Irishman hating potatoes."

Sighing, Feldt rested her elbows on the table. "Lyle hates them no matter HOW they're cooked it seems." She replied with a frown. "In fact, he had the nerve to dump them in the trash right in front of me. After I'd worked so long on them…" The woman sighed again, but her attention turned to Tieria once more, focused on his preoccupied gaze.

"He died today…" the Seravee pilot said, purple hair hiding his expression. "Ever since then… today… today's always been hard."

Feldt nodded, "I wrote him another letter last night." Instead of a frown however, the young woman was smiling shyly. "I told him about how Lyle is driving us up the wall."

"No kidding." Tieria rolled his eyes, before looking directly into Feldt's green gaze.

"Feldt… I… I saw him."

Oddly enough, the woman didn't think that odd. "Me too."

Now it was Tieria's turn to be confused.

"Feldt… how?"

"Not long after you woke up from the Fallen Angels operation." She replied softly. "I was in my room reading and… Lockon was just there."

For a long time, neither spoke. But when Tieria did voice his opinion, it wasn't the reply that the young woman had expected.

"I saw him too. Be… before you welcomed me home, Feldt. I saw him. I promised to change the world for him but…"

Feldt interrupted him however, "Then you saw him at almost the same time as I did."

"But that's not the point, Feldt." Purple eyes narrowed in concentration as Tieria forced the words out. "I saw his spirit, yes. But… but yesterday… Feldt… I saw him."

"Tieria…"

"Lockon Stratos… Neil Dylandy… is alive."

* * *

**ONE DAY AGO…**

Being warm wasn't exactly hard to do.

It was winter for the Northern Hemisphere… but in South Africa, the temperature was stifling.

Tieria had shed the pink cashmere sweater, tying it around his waist, because to be honest… shopping with a sweater on in the heat wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

Of course he was on his way to pick up some supplies for the crew of the Ptolemaios, but he also had a somewhat personal list from many of the members.

Setsuna wanted some sort of lemon drink, while Allelujah had requested melon flavored soda. Apparently the Kyrios pilot had fallen in love with the soda which Setsuna had so kindly brought on board, when he was living in Japan. Feldt had asked for some new hair clips, Lasse wanted some body-building supplements, and Mileina had cornered him in the corridor and begged for some chocolate bars. For Ian, it was the newest science journal magazines and for Sumeragi… alcohol.

When Lyle asked Tieria for a favor however, the younger pilot nearly blushed at the request. The playboy was living up to his image… by asking for a pack of condoms.

Of course Tieria was planning on forgetting all about the request. Mainly because he didn't like to think about what (or in this case who) Lyle did in his off time.

Off time like Tieria technically had right now…

Sighing, the young man's gaze focused on a clothing store window. He was actually contemplating the sweater they had for sale… mainly because his own was getting a bit worn.

As Tieria reached for the door however, a voice from across the busy street somehow forced its way into his mind… and he couldn't move.

"Ah, gomen gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Turning swiftly, Tieria watched as a man with slightly long brown hair, was apologizing to a couple of school girls whom he had apparently run into. He was carrying a guitar case on his back and wearing black gloves.

The brown paper bags in Tieria's arms slipped to the ground as he stared in shock at the man across the street.

It wasn't Lyle… he KNEW it wasn't Lyle Dylandy…

"L… Lockon…" Tieria whispered, before suddenly raising his voice. "LOCKON!"

The man across the street looked up and over to the Gundam Meister, before an oh so familiar smile graced his features. He waved, checking the traffic and quickly dashing across the street.

"Yo, Tieria."

Tears immediately filled Tieria's eyes as he struggled to keep from crying. "Neil Dylandy… is… is it…?"

"Me? Yeah."

Lockon was acting as if nothing had happened. It was like he had simply gone away for a couple of days.

Instead of dying four years ago.

Without thinking about it, Tieria wrapped his arms around Lockon's neck, hugging him tightly. "You're dead. You're dead. This isn't… It can't be…"

Strong arms wrapped around the younger man's body as Lockon Stratos returned the hug. "It's me, Tieria. I'm not dead… though… I guess I thought I was."

Pulling back, lithe fingers traced over the right side of Lockon's face as Tieria explored the area where a wound should have been.

But Lockon's right eye was fine, as if he had never been injured at all.

Tieria could feel the tears slipping, his cheeks damp as he forced himself to ask that all important question. "How?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Lockon replied, carefully pulling Tieria after him and into the nearby alley so they could talk without interruption. "I woke up and this young man simply explained that one of the pilots under his command had recovered me and that I'd been undergoing extensive treatment for the last year. Another year and I was back to normal, so to speak."

The Serevee pilot shook his head, "But… but if you've been walking around Earth for the last two years… Lockon… why… why didn't you come back to us?"

"I thought you were dead." The Irishman replied, sighing as he un-shouldered the guitar case and set it on the pavement. Leaning against the brick wall behind him, Lockon continued. "I thought you had all died… until I saw the Gundams on the news." He smiled. "How is everyone?"

That was a question that had too many answers… too many ways to explain, to break the news.

Sighing, Tieria wrapped his arms around his chest, averting his eye from that familiar green gaze. "Christina and Lichty didn't make it. Neither did Doctor Moreno. After you… I mean… after we thought you were dead… everything went downhill from there. Setsuna and Allelujah disappeared, Sumeragi left Celestial Being, and it was just myself, Feldt, and Ian left."

"Tieria…"

The young man shook his head, "It wasn't your fault… we were weak." Sighing, Tieria looked up at Lockon. "I headed a project to make four new Gundams. We had to rescue Allelujah from an A-LAWS detention center. Before that though, Setsuna returned, and he brought Sumeragi and your brother with him."

Green eyes narrowed, "My brother?"

"Lyle Dylandy is the new Lockon Stratos."

Laughing slightly, Neil smirked. "Well, he does look like me so… I bet there was an interesting reaction to him."

"Yes well, he isn't anything like you. Apparently he even had the nerve to hit on Feldt."

Lockon shrugged, "Lyle has always been different."

Sighing, Tieria's violet eyes narrowed in anger. "I thought you would be angry that we pulled him into all of this. I thought you'd have some sort of reaction. I thought you wanted to change the world, Lockon! What the hell have you been doing?!"

When the man didn't respond, Tieria's gaze softened.

"I missed you… we all did but… I wanted to die, Lockon! I wanted to die and be by your side and… and now…" he couldn't stop the new wave of tears.

Confusion, anger, grief… they all merged into his feeling of joy and surprise.

Merged simply to create an ocean of emotions that Tieria simply couldn't control.

"Now, you… Lockon… why didn't you look for us? Why? Why did you leave me alone? I was the only Meister left! Why?!"

Lockon sighed, reaching out and putting his hands on Tieria's shoulders. "I couldn't come back, Tieria."

"Why?! We needed you, Lockon! I needed you! How was I supposed to change the world without… without you there?!"

Another sigh, and green eyes that held all the sadness of the world looked into the hurt and betrayed purple gaze of the younger pilot. "Promise me, Tieria… promise that what I'm about to tell you… promise you'll keep my secret?"

* * *

"But why?"

Tieria shook his head, "He had his reasons, Feldt. When I learned them… I knew why he couldn't come back." He looked to the woman at his side. "Neil Dylandy is a liability to us now."

"He has to come back." Feldt replied, now feeling the same myriad of emotions that Tieria had a day ago. "Why, Tieria? Why can't he come home?"

Sighing, the Serevee Gundam pilot told the very secret he had sworn to keep close to his heart.

"He's a sniper again, Feldt. A sniper… for the A-LAWS…"

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

* * *

**Story Notes:**

- Story title comes from the lyrics to the Tieria Erde image song, "Elephant".

- The part where Tieria and Feldt are talking about having seen Lockon, comes from the Mini-manga, "I'm Home".


	2. Chapter II

**Title:** _ "Furikazasunda Namida"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _

**Author's Note: **The story takes place during Season 2 and, be warned, could be considered AU.

* * *

**振りかざすんだ涙**

**Furikazasunda Namida**

**{[( Brandished Tears )]}**

**

* * *

**

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 2– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

  
**

'_But… how could you?'_

'_It wasn't that hard. I was a sniper before joining Celestial Being. I used my previous reputation to get me my current post.'_

'_Lockon, this is absurd! Don't you realize what the A-LAWS are doing?! They're murdering people by the hundreds!'_

'_I know that.'_

'_And still you stay with them?!'_

'_What was I supposed to do, Tieria? The man who found me could have just as easily turned me over to the UN Forces, and then I'd have been held a prisoner just the same as Allelujah.'_

'_So you'd rather join the enemy than go to jail? Is that it?'_

'_Of course not!'_

'_Then why?!_

'_Damn it, Tieria! I can't tell you!'_

_

* * *

  
_

Gasping, Tieria Erde sat up with a start.

His heart was pounding, a rhythm so loud that it nearly drowned out the raspy sound of his quick breathing. Almost. Sweat covered his body, causing the blanket of his bunk to cling to his lithe frame, only making him hotter than he already was.

Something was wrong…

Standing, Tieria almost tripped over the blanket as he grabbed onto the edge of the room's desk. He winced, looking into the mirror just across the room.

Eyes like the colors of a rainbow, bright and sparkling, glowing ominously, were staring back at him.

Tieria fell back onto the bed, back against the wall, as he stared at his reflection in horror.

He blinked, and a few moments later, his own frightened purple gaze returned.

'_Am I a liability now as well?'_ the Seravee pilot thought to himself, unable to break his focus on the mirror.

Suddenly, a violent knocking, followed by a voice yelling, "Hey! Tieria!", came from the other side of his locked door.

For a few moments, the man couldn't bring himself to answer the door. When he did however, he was greeted with the worried green eyes of Lyle Dylandy.

"Hey, what happened?" the older man asked, taking in Tieria's slightly skittish expression… and the fact that the Seravee pilot was wearing nothing but a pair of grey underwear. "Tieria?"

He almost wanted to reach out and cling to Lyle.

Almost.

But the knowledge that this was Lyle and not Neil, drove home quickly and Tieria seemed to compose himself before turning slightly to pull a robe from his closet. "What is it, Lyle Dylandy?" he asked, carefully tying the garment closed.

Brown eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You screamed. I thought… I mean…"

"I what?"

"You screamed in your sleep I guess… Sounded kind of like you were asking your dream 'why'… or more like demanding it."

With a sigh, Tieria ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his vision. "It was nothing." He replied, though the response was hardly as convincing as he would have liked.

"Nothing?" Lyle asked, hands on his hips.

It was then that Tieria realized that he must have actually woken up the other Gundam pilot, because Lyle was standing in the corridor, shirtless, wearing a pair of slightly baggy green shorts.

"It was nothing, Lyle Dylandy. Go back to bed."

But as Tieria moved to switch the door closed, Lyle reached forward, grabbing the younger pilot's arm. "Don't."

Purple eyes glared at him, half in anger… and yet half in suspicion.

"Don't keep everything inside, I mean." Lyle replied, using that familiar Lockon Stratos smile. "It's not good for…"

Tieria quickly wrenched his arm from the Irishman's grasp. "Who are you to decide what's good for a person?" he asked angrily. "Just get out."

"Tieria…"

"GET OUT!"

Lyle wasn't even given the chance to reply, as suddenly the door slid shut. There was an audible clicking sound, alerting the elder pilot that Tieria had keyed the door locked.

Sighing, Lyle rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "What the hell is his problem?"

* * *

'_Chikusou…'_ Neil winced, ducking his head down and pulling the rifle with him in the process.

"UP THERE!"

The shout carried over the rooftops, and almost immediately, the sniper was moving. It took him mere milliseconds to dismantle his rifle and stow it away in the cloth guitar case. Slinging it over his shoulder, Neil dashed toward the opposite edge of the ten story building...

And jumped over the side.

* * *

A story that will end emotionally  
Began that day when you said "I love you"

感動的に終わるストーリー 始まりは  
あの日君が言った "I Love You"

Kandouteki ni owaru SUTOORII hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you

_That damned song…_

_Playing everywhere…_

_No matter where I went, I always heard it…_

_It was as if it followed me, dogging my steps and forcing me to remember a time that my heart simply couldn't bear to recall._

_Forcing me to face the fact that everyone I cared about in this world… _

_Everyone was gone…_

_And I was left alone, adrift in space, falling to earth and burning out like the death of a shooting star._

_I heard it when I woke._

_I heard it when I slept._

_I heard it through the screams of agony and regret… through the pain and the endless days of suffering._

_I heard it… _

_And I always remembered…_

_For me, it was never such direct words as 'I Love You'… no… for me… for us…_

"_Watashi ga kare o mamoru."_

"_I will protect him…"_

_I had never asked for his protection. I was older. It was my job to protect THEM. They were just kids after all… weren't they?_

_But I couldn't protect him… I couldn't save him from what he really was. I couldn't stop it._

_And now…_

_Now I know why I had to believe Tieria could change._

_Now I know why I wanted him to change himself… to change the world…_

_Because if he didn't…_

_If he couldn't…_

_Now I know what fate would have awaited him in the end…_

_

* * *

  
_

Biting his lip, Neil threw one hand out to stop his forward momentum before he slammed into the side of the building.

It had been a long time since he had to actually run from pursuers… and longer still that he had actually been spotted after a successful snipe.

Now, jumping from balcony to balcony, Neil realized that he probably should have holed himself up in a building, instead of using the roof.

Especially seeing how many bruises and scrapes he was going to have before he even hit the ground.

Leaping over a railing, angling his feet just right, Neil managed to hit an overhang.

That was apparently rusted out…

With a sharp outcry, the Irishman's booted feet plummeted through the rusted tin, giving him numerous bloody gashes as he fought to protect his face. Luckily, he landed properly, ducking and rolling across the pavement, instead of forcing his ankles and legs to take the brunt of his weight immediately.

Springing up, the man winced.

His ankle was going to be swollen…

But he could still run if he needed…

"THERE HE IS!"

Cursing, Neil ducked around the edge of a building, just as a rain of gunfire opened up where he had been standing previously. He quickly pulled out his com, speaking softly but rapidly.

"This is D-2. Target eliminated. Request immediate pickup. Under fire. Repeat. Request immediate pickup. Under…"

"I heard you the first time." came a somewhat feminine tone from the voice-only device. "Tracking location. Thirty seconds to pickup."

Closing his eyes, Neil rested back against the building, praying that they would arrive soon.

* * *

Keying in the lock code was easy.

Keeping himself from crying however… seemed to be a bit more difficult.

Tieria had screamed his frustration in his sleep… only to waken to the sight of eyes that were clearly those of their enemy.

Curling his legs up to his chest on the bunk, the Seravee pilot quickly dialed into the local news broadcast coming out of South Africa.  
After all, it wasn't like Tieria was going to be able to force himself to fall asleep again any time soon.

As he began to hear the broadcast however, the purple haired Gundam Meister found that it was impossible for him to not jump to conclusions…

"We're here outside of the residence of one, Demarco Marais. He was rumored to have been a top vigilante, the founder of a group said to be rallying against the A-LAWS. Demarco was found dead last night. Apparently, the cause of death has been determined as a single gunshot to the head, and rumors are quickly spreading throughout Marais' group that this was an assassination, carried out by A-LAWS personal."

Tieria continued to watch the screen, his eyes glued to the reporter.

'_I was there…'_ he thought to himself. _'I was there yesterday when… when I saw Lockon… I…'_

It came flooding back so suddenly that it nearly made Tieria ill just thinking about it.

'_The guitar case…'_

Lockon couldn't play the guitar, as far as Tieria knew, but at the time it hadn't been very suspicious to the Seravee pilot.

Now however…

"He was there…" Tieria whispered to the dark room, lit only by the glow of the news broadcast. "He was there and he assassinated Demarco Marais…"

* * *

With a sigh, Neil leaned back against the cushions of the car.

"About damn time." He spoke, trying to relax as his ankle continued to throb viciously.

The man across from him smirked, "Well… now Demarco will no longer be a thorn in the side of the A-LAWS. You did a good job… Lockon Stratos."

Frowning, Neil closed his eyes, "Don't call me that." He spoke seriously, the entire situation in the car now putting him on edge.

"But it's your name." the man replied with that same knowing smirk. "Tell me… Neil Dylandy… what made you so sloppy that you're now getting blood on the cushions of my car?"

For a moment, Neil didn't reply.

But when he did, his voice was a mere whisper. "I was remembering something…"

"And what would that something be, hmm?" the other man asked.

Green eyes flashed dangerously, the tone in Neil's voice lowering so cold that anyone would have thought twice about asking him that question again.

"None of your damn business, Revive Revival."

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

**Translations:**

Furikazasunda Namida – Brandished Tears  
Chikushou – Damn it!  
Watashi ga kare o mamoru. - I will protect him.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

- Story title comes from the lyrics to the Tieria Erde image song, "Elephant".  
- The song which Neil is referring to is "Uso Mitai Na I Love You" by Utada Hikaru. Lyrics were taken from AnimeLyrics dot com.  
-The phrase "Watashi ga kare o mamoru." Is what Tieria tells Allelujah when the two of them are heading to their Gundams in season 1's episode 24. However, in the "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00" manga by Kouzoh Ohmori, on page 39 of Chapter 10, Tieria says the same thing, but it's unclear if he's speaking to himself or if Lockon hears him. For the purpose of this story… Not only am I using the manga instead of the anime episode but, Neil had heard him.  
- I actually googled for names from South Africa, and ended up with Demarco Marais for the full name of Neil's target.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- I actually wrote this entire chapter while listening to a ton of Utada Hikaru songs. When I heard "Uso Mitai Na I Love You", I was actually writing the scene of Neil trying to get away from his pursuers. For some reason, that song fit with the scene, and so I went back and developed that little italicized part about the song following Lockon around. Then I realized that it could actually be turned into something for my own story plot (see, you guys still don't know my plot yet, MWAHAHA!)! So it may not make sense now, but it will. I promise! Yakusoku!  
- Plus, I do hope you're all enjoying my well planned out cliffhangers… mwahahaha!

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews, but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT: (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)**

-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
**-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too). **  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


	3. Chapter III

**Title:** _ "Furikazasunda Namida"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _

**Author's Note: **The story takes place during Season 2 and, be warned, could be considered AU.

* * *

**振りかざすんだ涙**

**Furikazasunda Namida**

**{[( Brandished Tears )]}**

**

* * *

**

**A **

**Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 ****– ****機動戦士ガンダム****00**

–**Season 2– **

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter III**

**

* * *

  
**

**ONE YEAR AFTER OPERATION FALLEN ANGELS**

"We know you were part of Celestial Being. We've seen your files from Veda."

That bit of information caught his attention, and one green eye opened slowly. Pushing himself up, Neil Dylandy glared at the lavender haired man who stood just feet away.

"You've got me mistaken for someone else." He spoke, the Irishman's voice rough and broken, as if his throat was simply too raw to respond.

In truth, it almost was.

He didn't know how much time had passed.

Having first woken in a pool of his own blood, Lockon Stratos had seriously wondered if he was dying.

After all, the man didn't remember how he'd gotten there… or where the blood was from…

But apparently his captors had made sure the injuries he had sustained in battle, were not life threatening any longer.

Every so often, though if he had to guess he would say it was nearly every half hour, another would come into the cell and begin to question him.

At least, that's how it started.

But when Neil refused to give any information whatsoever… sleep deprivation was the least of his problems…

* * *

He couldn't help the scream that bubbled up from his very soul.

Couldn't stop the gut wrenching cry that tore from his lips.

Just like he could do nothing to stop the blood that fell, nor the dizzying pain that had set itself behind his remaining eye as he wretched more blood.

"To think, someone from Celestial Being would be such a pushover." came a familiar harsh voice from above him.

The sound of cracking knuckles pulled Lockon's attention up and he glared at the man who stood there… smirking as if he were playing with a new toy.

"Too bad they didn't get that Krugis brat." Ali Al-Saachez spoke, just before he reached down and grabbed Lockon by the collar of his shirt. "Just admit it. Tell us you're from Celestial Being, and this can all stop."

But Neil didn't hesitate.

Instead of saying what he knew they wanted him to admit, he spit blood in Al-Saachez's face… refusing to answer.

His jaw had become dislocated shortly after that…

* * *

"Do you know what this is?"

An exhausted green gaze focused on the man… at least Lockon thought he was a man…

With light green hair…

Walking forward, Ribbons Almark held up a pill for the other man to see. "I want you to take this, Neil Dylandy. Well, more than this one… I want you to take them a few times a day."

"Why… should I do anything… you want me to?" Lockon asked.

He was sitting against the wall, his head tilted back just enough that he could clearly see who was standing there.

Just enough so that whoever entered could see the defiance in his green eyes.

Ribbons shrugged, "You've been my guest here for nearly a year, Lockon Stratos. And…"

"Don't call me that." The Irishman hissed.

Smirking, Ribbons continued. "And after you underwent treatment, which lasted a couple of months to be honest… I brought here."

"So?" Neil replied, closing his eyes as he listened to the other man talk.

"I brought here for a purpose. An experiment. Since that time, you have been refusing to cooperate."

Laughter, hallow and yet somehow slightly amused, escaped Neil. "Yeah? No shit. I… I wonder why that is, hmm?"

For some damned reason, Ribbons didn't show a shred of emotion at the comment.

He just kept talking… "You haven't had anything to eat for almost two weeks, with just a cup of water every other day. I thought that alone might make you a bit more cooperative."  
"Seems you were wrong."

Sighing, Ribbons looked over his shoulder to the open door.

A door that Neil Dylandy would have rushed through in an instant… if he could stand up.

Hell, he wasn't even restrained anymore… and that thought alone was discouraging.

These Innovators, as they called themselves, seemed to view Lockon as hardly worth worrying about.

In truth, they were right… because the Irishman couldn't have done anything against them, even if he wanted to at this point.

Bruised and broken, exhausted… thirsty… starving…

Lockon seriously didn't even feel alive anymore…

"Bring him in." Ribbons spoke, turning a devilish smile Neil's way.

There was the sound of a scuffle before Ali Al-Sacchez appeared, his hands locked around the upper arms of another man.

A man with oh-so-familiar shoulder length purple hair.

"Ti… Tieria…" Neil whispered, his good eye widening in shock.

Ribbon's smirk remained, "I thought this might get your attention."

"Don't tell them anything!" Tieria spoke angrily, glaring at Almark.

With a shrug, the green haired man stepped out of the room. As if on cue, Al-Saachez pushed Tieria forward and smirked.

"Enjoy your stay." He laughed before leaving and locking the door behind him.

For a long moment, Neil Dylandy simply didn't know what to do. He just stared at the younger man in confusion.

But Tieria didn't hesitate.

Almost immediately he was at the Irishman's side, one gentle hand on Neil's left cheek. "Lockon… I… I thought you were dead…" he whispered, tears in his violet eyes.

"Tieria…"

It took every ounce of willpower for Lockon to not break right there.

Tieria was alive!

That meant that the others must have survived as well!

It meant he wasn't alone…

Carefully, Tieria took Neil into his arms, holding him close, his chin resting on the other pilot's shoulder. "I finally found you…" the young man whispered.

Lockon couldn't help clinging to the smaller frame, arms wrapped around him, his face buried in soft purple hair. "You're alive…" he somehow managed to choke out.

But as Neil spoke, unbeknownst to him, Tieria put one of those same pills which Ribbons had brandished, into his own mouth.

Pulling back, the young pilot claimed Lockon's lips with his own, forcing a passionate kiss upon the other.

Of course, Neil hardly minded.

It was Tieria… and he was alive… so very much alive…

Too caught up in his own happiness, Lockon never noticed the transfer of the pill… nor did he even realize that he had swallowed it.

When Tieria pulled back, the younger man smiled. "Welcome home, Lockon Stratos."

* * *

"So?"

Laughing, Regene Regetta ran a hand through his hair.

Hair that was styled in the same fashion as that of Tieria…

"You know, I really do hate this cut." He spoke, taking the voice distortion device out of his pocket and setting it on the table. "But he thinks that you have his precious Tieria Erde now."

Ribbons Almark smiled, "Naturally… to get someone to submit, one has to use their weakness against them."

"Yes well, I had never pegged Lockon Stratos as the sentimental type." The other Innovator replied. "Nor had I figured their relationship to have been such a close one. However…" crossing his arms over his chest, Regene came to stand behind the chair with Ribbons was currently occupying. "He has taken the pill."

"Then he will begin to forget." Ribbons spoke. "Give it a year… and he will be our pawn in this game."

Regene rose one eyebrow at this, "Am I supposed to kiss him to get him to take it until it works?" he asked.

With a laugh, Revive Revival descended the stairs, followed closely by Anew Returner, "And here I thought he'd be a good kisser."

"That's hardly the issue." Regene spoke, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "He's going to eventually realize that I'm not Tieria Erde."

Ribbons shook his head, crossing one leg over the other. "In a week, Neil Dylandy will have forgotten even being locked up down there. Not to mention he'll soon have no recollection of Celestial Being whatsoever." His gaze focused on the female Innovator. "Anew, could you prepare one of the rooms for my guest? I think it time Lockon Stratos got used to his new surroundings."

"Of course." Anew replied, heading down a side hall and toward the guest rooms.

"Ribbons?" Regene spoke, obviously wanting to warn the other Innovator about this course of action.

In truth, the genetic twin of Tieria had a bad feeling about the entire plan.

But Ribbons simply smiled, "While he recovers from his injuries, he'll begin to forget what was done. Wouldn't it be better that he forget and wake somewhere comfortable, then forget and wake in darkness?"

* * *

**TWO YEARS AFTER OPERATION FALLEN ANGELS**

"It's just creepy is all I'm saying." Neil Dylandy spoke, sitting in bed with a bandage around his head and newly healed eye.

With a smirk, Regene Regetta shrugged, "That is how all Innovators are born. We all possess a genetic twin."

"Even Almark?"

"Even Almark." The young man replied. "His twin's name is Hiling Care. Though, I suppose you haven't had the opportunity to meet him yet."

With a sigh, Neil looked up at the ceiling. "I've only met you and Revive and Ribbons… oh and Anew. Why is she the only girl?"

At this, Regene couldn't help but smile. "You'd have to ask Veda on that one. We don't choose how we were made."

But that thought brought an entirely new question to the forefront of Lockon's mind. "Wait… then where's your twin, Regene?"

"He…" the Innovator paused for a few seconds. "He didn't see eye to eye with Aeolia's true plan and betrayed us. Naturally, Ribbons had to cast him out."

The brown haired man froze.

In truth, Regene was expecting Lockon to reply to that. He was expecting some sort of reaction aside from a blank stare.

But Neil simply watched Regene.

When the Irishman's gaze became a bit unnerving, the Innovator could only question, "Why are you staring at me?"

'_His memories should be gone.'_ Regene thought to himself, fearing the former Gundam Meister's reply. _'If he recalls his time in Celestial Being… Damn it, Ribbons! I warned you about this!'_

Lockon Stratos shook his head, "You remind me of someone. Someone very important to me… someone I don't want to forget…"

"Someone?"

With one of Neil's trademark smiles, a smile mixed with sadness and yet fond memories, the Irishman sighed. "Someone I wanted to protect…"

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

  
**

**Translations:  
**Furikazasunda Namida – Brandished Tears

* * *

**Story Notes:  
**- Story title comes from the lyrics to the Tieria Erde image song, "Elephant".  
- The timeline here is basically that Lockon fell into Innovator hands after the battle where he supposedly "died". The first half is what he went through for a year in an Innovator attempt to break him. The second part later with just Lockon and Regene takes place by the end of the second year… and he's pretty much forgotten all about Celestial Being! OH NOES!  
- Also, if anyone is wondering, the pill Ribbons has Regene give Lockon is akin to the pill Louise was taking… just for future (coughchapterfourcough) reference…. I had Ribbons say Lockon was there for an experiment, after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**- I wrote this chapter and then hated it immediately after I wrote it. Well no, it wasn't so much what happened that I hated… what I hated was my LACK of happening. I had originally planned out this hugely horrific torture thing but then, when I went back and thought about it, I realized that it may be more fun to let you guys see that horrific torture happening THROUGHOUT the story, instead of all at once. Thus, I toned down the chapter. But have no fear, this isn't the last we'll see of Al-Saachez!  
- Speaking of Al-Saachez… I felt so bad for Fujiwara-san! Apparently, according to Gundam 00 season one commentary by the seiyuu for Sumeragi, Feldt, and Christina, he didn't think Al-Saachez was that much of a bastard until Ali kills Kinue. Apparently he was apologizing for his character too! (sigh) What I wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall during the recording for the epic Neil vs Ali fight….  
- But seriously, if you get the chance to watch the three commentary episodes of Gundam 00's first season… DO IT! The first is with the Trinity Sibling seiyuu, the next is with the seiyuu of the girls, and the final is the Gundam Meister seiyuu. It was seriously my favorite thing on the discs. I LOVE IT WHEN SEIYUU TALK ABOUT THEIR CHARACTERS! Especially when it involves Miki Shinichirou… hehe.

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews, but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT: (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)**

-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
**-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too). **  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


	4. Chapter IV

**Title:** _ "Furikazasunda Namida"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Anime - _"Kidou Senshi Gundam 00"  
_

**Genre: **Angst/General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Kidou Senshi Gundam 00". _

**Author's Note: **The story takes place during Season 2 and, be warned, could be considered AU.

* * *

**振りかざすんだ涙**

**Furikazasunda Namida**

**{[( Brandished Tears )]}**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

**

* * *

**

"You really did a number on yourself this time."

Sighing, Neil Dylandy stretched his left arm out, wincing slightly as Regene sprayed disinfectant on a few of his new scratches.

"Yeah well, falling through a tin awning will do that." the man replied, idly watching the Innovator clean and bandage the cuts. "But the man's dead, for whatever good it'll do... Is it just me or,"

"Other arm." Regene spoke, to which Lockon lowered his left and raised his right.

"Is it just me or is Almark sending me on rather low priority missions?"

The purple-haired Innovator tilted his head, thinking over the proper response. "Low priority depends on your way of looking at it. I mean..."

"Why am I not taking aim at Katharon or whats left of Celestial Being?"

Silence.

Regene stopped moving, if only for a fraction of a second. But when he resumed cleaning the wound, he was shaking his head.

"You're not ready for them yet."

The Irishman couldn't help but laugh, "Ready? I'm the best sniper you've got! I never miss! I mean sure, sometime I get seen and have to run like hell... but I never miss." reaching out, Lockon took Regene's chin in one hand and tilted the man's face up so that green eyes met a redish purple gaze. "I. Never. Miss."

"You never miss." the Innovator agreed. "But if Ribbons doesn't think you're ready then..."

Sighing, Neil moved his hand away. "Meanwhile, they keep doing more harm than good." he spoke, standing from the chair he had been sitting on and pacing the room. Clad in only dark slacks, red cuts and scrapes criss-crossing his usually fair skin, the Irishman looked as if he were pissed. "Have you guys maybe considered planting someone in their inner circles? I mean... at this rate, they're going to destroy the A-LAWS along with all of you and then where would I be, ne?"

Regetta stood, brushing his hands off on his pants. "I'll speak with Ribbons about it, though I doubt he'll agree with your own plan. You're much more valuable to us here, taking out the threats which could unite with our enemies."

"Taking out the small fry..." Neil replied, waving away his own sarcasm. "Wakatta yo... you're just following orders. Aren't we all?" [(I know...)]

With a slight smirk, Regene nodded. "Ribbons will probably have a new mission for you by the end of the week. Just get some rest." he picked up the small first aid kit. "And stay off that ankle, Neil Dylandy. That's an order."

Laughing, Lockon plopped down into another chair. "Yes sir!" he teased with a smirk and a mock salute.

However...

Once Regene Regetta had left the room, Lockon Stratos sighed and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"_I wonder... do you hate me now, Tieria Erde? Or... by some miracle... do you understand that by doing this, I'm doing everything I can to protect you? To protect all of you?"_

_

* * *

_

Small steps, light and delicate, harkened the approach from behind the Innovator.

Ribbons Almark turned his head slightly to regard Regene Regetta as the other man descended the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" Almark asked, seeming rather skeptical about Regetta even being there.

When the purple-haired Innovator nodded, it came as a surprise. "Dylandy is... complaining."

"Of?"

Regene sighed. "He wants to be sent after Katharon or Celestial Being."

"Send him."

"I..." blinking, the other man froze. "Wait, what? I can't send him! This is an experiment, Ribbons. One that is going quite well. Lockon Stratos has no memory of being a part of Celestial Being. He recalls the name of 'Lockon' but he can't remember why, and the mere mention of it throws him into a bout of anger. It's unwise to simply let him go and..."

Turning, Ribbons stared directly at Regene, cutting off the other Innovator's words. "I want to see if the experiment was a success or not. If he can confront Celestial Being and not recall where he truly belongs... then it has worked. Has he shown any signs of..."

Regene shook his head. "None. I think it's still too early to be..."

"He's been taking the damned things for what, two years now?" came a gruff voice, and while Almark didn't turn, Regene did. "His memory should be putty by now."

Rolling his eyes, Regetta shook his head. "A human's memory is delicate and..."

"Delicate delicate delicate... it's a memory." Ali Al-Saachez spoke with a wicked smirk, tapping the side of his head with one finger. "Memories can be easily forgotten. If he doesn't remember Celestial Being, why would he want to snipe against them? If he doesn't remember them... hell, why would he even be here right now? Wouldn't he have run first chance he got?"

Nodding Ribbons turned to the two. "If we can pinpoint where Celestial Being will turn up next, we can send Dylandy out in one of our new suits, one of the GNZ-005 Garazzo suits... I've had a sniper rifle developed as an attachment, anticipating this."

"But, Ribbons! He..."

Holding up a hand, the green-haired Innovator cut his comrade off. "If he could pilot the GN-002 Gundam Dynames, then he should easily be able to handle an Innovator machine as well. He will need to be taught the basics, of course." saying this, Ribbons looked directly at Ali Al-Saachez.

"Teach a sniper to fly?" the mercenary asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Teach a sniper that I 'killed' once to fly... to fly and possibly kill the Krugis Punk... hmm..." smirking, Al-Saachez nodded. "Let's just hope I don't break him... again..."

* * *

"Yo!"

Rolling his eyes, Tieria kept walking, completely ignoring the man who ran up the corridor behind him to catch up.

"Hey, Tieria! Look, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry about it." Lyle Dylandy spoke, getting in front of the young man and blocking his path. "Can't you just accept my apology?"

Sighing, the purple-haired pilot looked off to the side. "I should be the one apologizing. I snapped at you last night. It wasn't your fault and..."

"Damn right it wasn't." but then the Irishman softened a bit and smiled. "I was worried about you, sensei." he teased... all in good fun.

Again, Tieria rolled his eyes. "Sensei ja nai." [(I'm not a sensei)] he returned before nodding. "I just had a bad dream last night. That's all. You, of all people, coming to the door just... startled me."

If that didn't give away the contents of said dream, nothing would.

Nodding, processing this information, Lockon frowned. "My brother dying?"

"Not... quite..." Tieria maneuvered around Lyle, continuing down the hall.

But the Cherudim pilot wasn't about to give up.

"Then what about him? I know it had to be Neil you dreamt of... so..."

Another sigh, but this time, Tieria couldn't face his fellow pilot. Not about this...

If he let Lyle know... if he told him that his older brother was really alive...

"What do you think... when you think of Neil?"

The question suddenly caught Tieria off guard and he immediately turned, "What do you mean? He was a very important person and a Gundam Meister and..."

"And a show off." Lyle finished, arms crossed over his chest.

A guarded posture... even Erde could see that.

"He was always the best, always the person you could count on, and yet he went and got himself killed. Apparently he wasn't the best. Apparently not the person to count on. And apparently..."

But the Irishman never got to finish his sentence... because Tieria had slapped him... hard.

Silence rang out in the corridor, and Lyle could only stand there, a hand on his reddening cheek, watching the younger man.

"He may have been your brother but you know nothing of what he sacrificed." Tieria hissed coldly. "He saved us. All of us. And if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here right now."

Turning away, the Seravee pilot continued down the hall, mentally cursing Lyle Dylandy all the while.

"_If you knew what he was still sacrificing... just so we could all continue to survive!"_

He had to find Lockon... the true Lockon...

Thankfully, Sumeragi was sending him back out into town for more supplies...

* * *

**つつく**

**Tsutsuku  
{[( To be continued… )]}**

**

* * *

**

**Translations:  
**Furikazasunda Namida – Brandished Tears  
Wakatta yo... - I know...  
Sensei ja nai - I'm not a sensei (teacher)  
Tsutsuku = To be continued

* * *

**Story Notes:  
**- Story title comes from the lyrics to the Tieria Erde image song, "Elephant".  
- So yeah, we're jumping back and forth in time. This chapter happens after the events in Chapter 2. Chapter 3 was kind of an uber flashback of things prior to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**- I wrote this chapter today because I was in a Gundam 00 mood (obviously). I was watching the Season 2, Episode 14 commentary and Mamoru and Keiji were just cracking me up... so now I want to use Ali Al-Saachez more because of the whole, "He's clenching! Keiji's butt is clenching!" joke from the commentary. Cracks me up every time I think about it! Also, I finally ordered my Season 2: Part 2 and Season 2: Part 4 dvds (I only had 1 and 3 cause I could never find 2 at the store) so I'm really looking forward to completing my Gundam 00 dvd collection (least until the movie hits the shelves, hehe).  
- Also, I learned today that Lockon probably didn't die from the explosion itself at the end of Season 1, but from space decompression (his faceplate shattered from the explosion). I saw a YouTube video of the PS2 game stuff, and they showed his corpse floating and yeah, the look on his face was totally not that of 'Died from Injuries' but more of 'HOLY HELL MY INSIDES JUST EXPLODED!'... so yeah... However, for the sake of this story... that didn't happen. Hehehe.

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews, but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT: (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)**

-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
**-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too). **  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


End file.
